bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Tina's the Boss
Tina's the Boss is the second half of the eighth episode from the fourth season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Petunia is boxing several flowers and putting the boxes in a wagon and after putting one box on top of the stack, says, "Flower orders for today are packed". Petunia then asks Tina if she's finished restocking the shelf, but Tina is too busy playing with a yo-yo, having not done any work at all. Petunia tells Tina that she asked her to restock the shelf an hour ago, Tina saying that she found the yo-yo then starts throwing the yo-yo back and forth and up and down, but while doing so, hits the Sawtooth Flytrap with the yo-yo, which prompts the Sawtooth Flytrap to grab the yo-yo and pull Tina with him and start yo-yo-ing her while Tina claims that she meant to do that. Petunia tells Tina that she should take the job she's given seriously, before Tina takes back her yo-yo from the Flytrap and tells Petunia that "If people worked for me, I would let them do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted" and that they'd have so much fun, before she does the Rock the Baby trick with her yo-yo. Of course, Petunia tells Tina that she wouldn't get much done, but, thinking it to be a challenge, Tina decides to start her own business, while Petunia tells her to make sure that it's nothing important. Tina then leaves Petunia's house while taking to heart what Petunia said about her business being nothing important, going through possible choices, such as a dust collector, a soap bubble maker, and a cartoonist, but turns them all down. Tina then comes up with an idea for her business, which is a fire department, before she starts calling out for volunteers to audition for her fire department. Captain Mike is the first one to approach Tina, becoming interested in what Tina said, before Tina tells him to show her what he's got. Captain Mike tells her "That's why I always carry this" but pulls out a lobster from the bag he was carrying, then puts the lobster back in the bag again before pulling out a fireman's hat and a hose, puts on the fireman's hat and jumps forward while yelling while Tina says, "Next!" Tina tells Captain Mike that he doesn't seem very fun, though Captain Mike says that he's not sure that fun is the best qualification, before Tina once again says, "Next!" repeatedly, while Captain Mike leaves dejectedly. Madame Blueberry is the next candidate as she attempts to blow out a flame on a candle she's holding, but Tina is even more unimpressed and says "Next!" once again. Jean-Claude and Phillipe are the next candidates, but Tina says "Next!" while Phillipe says that they are the fire department. The next candidates are a row of veggies that pass a bucket of water down the row, before the carrot woman at the end of the row dumps the water all over Tina, who says "Next!" once again. Madame Blueberry is still trying to put out the flame on the candle, but is unsuccessful, before Tina simply blows it out without any problems and once again says, "Next!" The next candidate is Mayor Archibald, who just ends up falling face first down the ladder, as Tina once again says, "Next!" Bacon Bill is the next candidate as he starts break-dancing, which prompts Tina to ask Bacon Bill what it has to do with the fire department, which causes Bacon Bill to quip that he thought it was a dance competition, before he resumes dancing again, while Tina once again says, "Next!" Tina laments that nobody is fun enough to join her fire department, just as Larry rides by on a hose while wearing a cowboy hat, while Bob is riding on a ladder, which Tina says looks like fun. Tina then approaches Bob and Larry and commends them for their great audition, which Larry questions about, before Tina asks Bob and Larry what they think about becoming volunteer firemen. Larry misunderstands, telling Tina that she'd be great at it, then goes to leave, but Bob stops him, telling him that Tina is asking them if they want to be firemen, which Larry finally understands, before Tina tells them that she'll take that as a yes. Soon, Tina has set up the headquarters for her new fire department, which she calls "Tina's Fun-Time Fire Department", then tells Bob and Larry that she's the boss and for them to listen to her when she says that they're going to have the most fun anyone's ever had doing anything. Later, Bob and Tina are both sitting on the hose while Tina tells Larry to hurry up, while inside the kitchen, Larry hooks the hose to the kitchen faucet and says "Full blast!" then leaves after turning on the water, which starts to flow through the hose. Larry then frantically runs outside while saying "Here it comes!" then sits on the hose with Bob and Tina, just as the water then flows underneath them and sprays out of the hose, sending the trio flying through the air while on the hose. Mayor Archibald exits his house while carrying a cup of coffee and passes by Bob, Larry, and Tina, greeting them with, "Hello, floating citizens" then becomes surprised at what he's seeing, before it's revealed that Bob, Larry, and Tina are actually standing on top of ladders. Tina then challenges to race Bob and Larry to the light switch, which the three do while standing on top of their ladders, while Mayor Archibald is still stunned, just as the light starts flickering on and off repeatedly. Next, the trio then use the hose for target practice, firing water blasts to knock over tin cans that have been stacked all over the gazebo in the town square. Bob has finished his turn while Tina commends Bob for a nice shot, before Larry asks to let him try as he takes the hose, but when he tries to fire a shot, a pressurized blast of water suddenly shoots out from the hose, causing Larry to get flung around and knock some of the tin cans off the gazebo, then lands next to Bob and Tina again, before the three then start laughing again, while Larry tells Tina that she's the best boss ever. However, Tina's phone starts ringing, so she answers it with "Tina's Fun-Time Fire Department! How could I help you?", the caller revealed to be Granny Asparagus, telling Tina that her cat is stuck in a tree again and for them to help, which Tina accepts and that they'll be right there. After hanging up, Tina tells Bob and Larry that they've got their first customer and that they should go get Granny's cat out of the tree. Larry asks Tina "What about target practice?", Tina telling him that they'll do that when they get back, before Bob asks Tina if it's going to be fun, which Tina confirms and says that "getting this cat out of the tree is gonna be super-duper fun!" Tina then runs off while Larry then says that he'd just settle for "super-fun", before he and Bob also run off as well. Upon arriving at the three outside the House, however, Bob, Larry, and Tina look up at the tree to see how high up Mrs. Fuzzyface is, while Tina says that they should do this. However, Bob tells Tina that he's afraid of heights, while Larry also tells Tina that he's afraid of cats and heights and clowns, then says that the last one is not important. Despite this, Tina decides to save Mrs. Fuzzyface by herself, though she has doubts on how she's going to do it all by herself. Tina starts climbing the tree, but is struggling while doing so, while Granny tells Tina to be careful and to not look Mrs. Fuzzyface directly in the eye or she'll attack, and to not touch her tail or she'll attack, then adds to Tina that Mrs. Fuzzyface hears her breathing, then she'll attack. While this is going on, Bob and Larry are using a ladder as a see-saw while Larry says that this is fun at the same time that Bob tells Tina that she's doing great, though Tina is even more upset that her volunteers aren't helping her, but continues climbing up the tree anyway. Tina then makes it to the top of the tree, which alerts Mrs. Fuzzyface as she becomes angered, while Tina assures Mrs. Fuzzyface that she's come to help her then asks her not to do anything crazy. Tina manages to pick up Mrs. Fuzzyface, but unfortunately, while doing so, accidentally looks Mrs. Fuzzyface directly in the eye, which causes Mrs. Fuzzyface to attack her as she falls out of the tree. Despite this, Granny is able to get Mrs. Fuzzyface back before she can attack Tina even further and thanks Tina for her help, before telling Mrs. Fuzzyface to thank Tina. Mrs. Fuzzyface instead hisses at Tina, scaring her again, before Granny leaves while calling Mrs. Fuzzyface a good kitty, as Tina falls down in exhaustion again then asks where Bob and Larry are. Tina then storms directly into town while angrily saying that she's going to give Bob and Larry a piece of her mind. When Tina approaches the gazebo, she wonders where they went, just as the sound of Bob and Larry laughing is suddenly heard after that. At Pa Grape's store, Bob and Larry are having cartons of milk, while Bob is telling Pa a story that goes, "And then it starts raining, so now he's out of ping-pong balls covered in goo and wet! So he opens the door and says, 'Can you repeat that?'" which prompts Larry to spit out his drink, before he and Bob start laughing, but Pa is unimpressed. Tina then enters the store and tries getting Bob and Larry's attention, but Bob still continues his joke with, "And then I say, 'Could you open that door for me?' and then he says, 'I just did! Why are you asking again?', which causes Larry to spit out his drink again, the force causing him to get sent flying backwards in the store then landing on the floor before he starts laughing again and tells Bob that that's a good one. Tina approaches Bob and Larry and tells them that they really left her hanging today, but Bob tells her to hold on because he's in the middle of a story, then continues his joke with, "So I say, 'Because you just asked me to repeat myself!', which Bob and Larry start laughing about again. This time, Tina tries getting Bob and Larry's attention again, but they're still too busy laughing to hear her, so Tina sadly takes her seat in front of the snack counter before Pa asks her why she's so glum. Tina answers that she doesn't get it and that they don't take the job seriously and that all they want to do is have fun, before Pa tells her that it's important that we take the jobs we're given seriously, whether we're in charge or not, and that in Tina's case, they're looking to her as an example. Tina realizes that she blew it, before Pa further tells her that if she takes the job seriously, then they'll take the job seriously, at the same time that Larry is juggling several jars while Bob is watching, though Larry ends up dropping the jars when he and Bob hear this, while Tina is still saddened. Back at the headquarters, Tina is laying on her back while her phone is ringing, before Tina then gets up and answers her phone with, "Tina's Failure Fire Department, how can I help you?" The caller is revealed to be Ichabeezer, who tells Tina to help him because he was seeing how many dollar bills he could fit in his living room and some got a little too close to the fireplace and now his money is on fire. Tina then tells Ichabeezer that he can count on her and that they'll be right there, before she runs off, leaving her phone behind. Back at Pa Grape's store, Bob then says, "So he says, 'Stop repeating everything I say!' So, I say, well, you get the idea" before he and Larry start laughing again. Tina then shows up abruptly and gets Bob and Larry's attention, surprising them into jumping up into the air before coming back down again, before Tina tells them that she hasn't been taking the job seriously enough but now someone out there needs their help so those days are gone, because they're firefighters and they fight fires then says, "Now who's with me?" This time, Bob and Larry take the job seriously, now that Tina is taking the job seriously. Meanwhile, Ichabeezer is running around in a panic then asks why he didn't invest in fire-proof money. Fortunately for Ichabeezer, Bob, Larry, and Tina show up in their makeshift fire engine, which is actually a bicycle with an umbrella on the top, while Larry is mimicking a fire engine siren. Tina then approaches Ichabeezer and tells him, "Tina's Fire Department here to save the day!" Tina then looks up to see that Rooney is trapped on the top balcony of the mansion while the fire is still burning, while Ichabeezer says that he can't get to Rooney because he's stuck on the balcony. Tina then looks over the situation, before she starts singing a song about being brave firefighters who take their job seriously to save lives and put out fires, while she, Bob, and Larry do their part to put out the fire and save Rooney from the balcony. After the song ends, the fire has been put out, while Larry gives Rooney back to Ichabeezer, who is happy that Rooney is safe then thanks them for saving Rooney, though Larry says that they couldn't have done it without such a great boss, referring to Tina. This experience has given Tina a new insight of taking the job seriously as she is now hurriedly stocking Petunia's shelves with lots of flowers. Petunia enters the room and becomes surprised to see that the shelves and tables are now stocked with lots of flowers, before Tina excitedly greets her and apologizes to her for not taking the job seriously and that she's ready to get back to work. Tina then starts stacking up more boxes full of flowers after giving one box to Petunia, before Petunia then puts that box in the stack. Characters * Bob * Larry * Archibald Asparagus * Madame Blueberry * Petunia Rhubarb * Bacon Bill * Tina Celerina * Ichabeezer Fun Facts Remarks *Bob claims he's afraid of heights, despite he was seen walking with a ladder. *Larry states he's afraid of cats, even though he was with Mrs. Fuzzyface and other cats before. Episode Transcript * Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tina Celerina